Does it hurt?
by miniDeid
Summary: What started as a discussion ended in a...discipline session. He didn't know why, but what he did know is that he liked it. He was getting addicted; it was good for him, but not for his friend who's seating in the wrong end.


"Oh, come on, you're uke!"

"No am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No am not." 

The room was dark with only the dim light of a candle illuminating it. Two figures could be seen to be glaring at each other. They were about the same height; the one in the right might be just an inch taller.

"Yes, you are!" Quickly the nineteen-year-old turns around, seats on the bed, and crosses his arms. "You're such a uke."

"For the last time, I am not a uke." Patience was quickly leaving him.

"I'll prove it to you," he reaches for his companion and grabs him by the waist. Without much effort he lays him on his lap. "Before the hour is over you're going to beg me to stop."

The position he was in right now wasn't the most comfortable, his arms hung weakly by his side and he was fighting to make his head straight. He was diagonally placed on the lap of the other guy; his feet weren't touching the floor and his stomach ache from the knee digging into it. He was also cold since the only thing he had was boxers. 

"You can just say you're the cutest uke ever--"

"For the last time, I'm not uke." He bit his tongue as his underwear was force down and a cool breeze was felt. "What the he--"

The rest of the sentence was replaced by a soft whimper as an icy, cold hand made contact with his bare buttocks. It didn't hurt as much as it could have, but it still left the sensation of pain crawling all over his body.

"You asked for it."

The second spank wasn't as considerate as the previous one. The hand was powered with chakra and the moment it touched the left cheek his whole body went numb. After a few seconds it was replaced by soreness. But he refused to beg him to stop; he was not going to do that…ever.

By the fifteenth he was biting his lower lip to prevent him from screaming. Who could have ever guessed he hit so hard? 

"Man, you're stubborn!" He complains as he raises his hand yet again to deliver another blow. Before it touched him he put as much chakra as he thought appropriate and then brought it down. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he heard a soft whimper.

"Damm you…let go of me." He moves his hips trying to wiggle his way out; the only thing he managed was another hit. "I hate you," he mutters through gritted teeth.

"Say that again and you will truly hate me," he had never done this, but truthfully he was enjoying it. With every smack he could feel the other boy tensing up and suppressing a cry. Images…

"Let go of me."

Slap. 

Whimper. 

Smile. 

"Damm you, for the last time, let go of me."

Slap. Slap. Slap. 

"Say it and then, maybe, I'll let you go." 

"No…"

The next five were strong and in rapid motion. They were placed in the same place as the one before causing even more pain.

"Stop." Both cheeks were burning, stinging, throbbing painfully. "Damm you…"

Slap. "I don't think you understand your current position right now." Slap. "See, I have to my disposition your ass well-being in my hands." To prove his point he sticks two fingers up his ass. "Literally." He takes them out, feeling his breath deepening.

"Ow, shit," just when he thought it couldn't hurt more. It hurt like hell. 

Twenty more blows were done in silence, except for the soft weeps. He was outright crying now, tears rolling down his face wetting the floor. Every slap seemed like it hurt more than the last one.

"Come on!" His moves the hand that was wrapped around his victim's waist bringing him closer. "Your pride can't possibly be worth more than your ass!" He delivers a final blow, which was the hardest one of all making the teen tense up and shakes. "Come on."

After taking a deep breath he whispers between sobs, "no." His muscles tense up as he felt the hand on his butt again. "Stay out." He mutters.

He laughs and starts rubbing the bruised ass. "I wasn't going to, just trying to make the pain go away."

"Why?" It made no sense; he was the one who caused it. He winced when he laughs creepily; nothing good could possibly come out of that laugh.

"To start the second round," he stops for a second imagining the terror on his face. "Unless you want to admit you're uke." He turns around grabbing something from the bed.

"…go to hell."

"I'll take that as: I'm too stubborn go to second round if you want to." He keeps rubbing in circular motion. "This is so weird."

"What?" He couldn't stop himself from been curious.

"I don't know…I'm getting addicted to this."

His breath was calming down. It was still painful and he was sure he wouldn't be able to seat properly for at least two days, but the soft hand was calming him. "Is that good?"

"It is for me," he looks down at him and smiles. "But not for you. Now are you sure you just don't want to admit it?" He didn't receive an answer. "I'm not going to use my hand you know?"

_Swoosh._

"Shit, damm you…stop it." His fists were clenched tightly. "A strap--"

"No, actually is a whip." He smiles. "You do know I can do this longer than you can take it, right?" He raised it again and holds it in midair "is coming down again."

After it hit him his body begins to shake violently, he knew he was reaching his limit. "Stop…fine, I'm uke you're seme, happy?" He sighs in relief when he heard the whip been placed on the bed again, but he was still restrained. "Let go of me--"

"How is your butt feeling? Hurts a lot?" 

"No, actually it feels good…yes it hurts a lot." He scowls at the stupidity of the question.

"You know, I'm still holding you and the whip is still on the bed within hand-range." 

"I know…" he mutters under his breath.

He leans closer and pulls the boxers up, he hears a sigh of absolute happiness, and he grins. "There," he says and slaps him playfully.

"Ow…damm you," he whimpers reproachfully. 

"Want to repeat that again?" He asks grabbing the whip and placing it on his back.

"…no."

"I thought so." He moves him and helps him seat up on his lap. Softly he massages his back, "What?"

"It hurts when I seat." He winces holding himself from completely sitting on his lap. 

"Go to sleep, bet you're exhausted." He whispers on his ear before biting it softly. "I'll make food for tomorrow."

"Don't burn the place down," he says standing up followed by the other one. "Night." He says lying on the bed, making sure to put as less pressure as possibly on his butt, and covering himself with the blankets. 

"Sasuke, did it hurt a lot?" He asks the person cuddled with him. His arms were around his waist and his face was on his left shoulder.

"Hn. You don't want to know." He says. He could still feel the burn and he knew it wasn't going away for awhile. The marks were going to stay there for a long time. "Where did you get the whip?" He would have never imagined Naruto had one in the first place.

"Kakashi gave it to me."

"Oh."

"I told you. You're uke," he bites his neck. "It's even in your name."


End file.
